Separation
by accioedits
Summary: Her body seemed mutilated. Scratches upon bruises, little spots of blood seeping through her shirt,he fixed her jacket back in place then sat down besides her. "Until we meet again git" he mumbled under his breath. His eyes set on killing Scabior.


I love Dramione I will go down with this ship. To let you know this isn't your practical story they don't just meet in school and have a smutty time. You get to actually see their friendship form from childhood. Trust me I refuse to write a story based around cliched plots. Hope you like it and don't hate me too much because of my inability to write.

So this story goes between Pre-Hogwarts and the War.  
><strong>All paragraphs <em>italicized<em> are all flash backs (either pre-Hogwarts or legilimency) and the normal font is what's happening currently**

**WARNING**  
>Mature content and themes, and mild language.<br>_**THERE IS SOME CONTENT DEALING WITH RAPE AND ABUSE BUT IS CLEARLY MARKED IF YOU WISH TO SKIP OVER IT**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>The Blood Series<br>Book One: Separation**

Chapter One: Foolish Choices

"Get off of me you daft bimbo!" the familiar voice echoed through the halls, Draco shuffled in his seat eager to see who it was.

In came Scabior dragging a girl, her long brown locks hiding her face. She continued to squirm the ropes scratching along her pale skin, obviously_ incarcerous_ was at play.

"The moment I get out of these I will hex you into eternity!" she screamed.

"Ahh feisty little mudblood aren't you" Scabior repeated through his teeth throwing her to the ground. Her dark brown eyes now peaking out from her hair.

Draco couldn't believe it. _Hermione what are you doing here?_ he thought to himself.

Rising to his feet he spat out the words "get out of here Scabior, your work here is done"

"And what do I get for the mudblood? rather good one to add to the Dark Lords list of victims" he smirked.

Draco pulled out his wand in retaliation "I have no problem with killing you, I've always thought that you were a vile man" he hissed "no one will even care enough to wonder what happened, you're just another murder on queue for the Dark Lord and he will praise me for completing this task."

Scabior was surprised at Draco's words and actions. He stepped back lowering his head "as you wish" he turned and left the manor, Dracos wand cautiously on him until he was out of sight.

In one swift movement Draco flicked his wand and the ropes fell off of Hermione. Her clothes were covered in dirt and looked worn out, several cuts covered her face, and there was a rather large bruise around her neck. Dropping to his knees he pulled the ropes away from her. She tried to compose herself, then began frantically looking for her wand "I'm going to kill him for what he's done to me" constantly touching her neck then on to her arm muttering _ouch_ every other time.

He began to have a feeling that he should've killed Scabior when he had the chance.

"What happened?" he grunted.

He propped up onto his knee attempting to examine her more closely this time seeing that her clothes weren't just worn out but they have been torn and stretched hanging limply on her body. He began to fix her jacket back onto her shoulder when he seen several more bruises this time equally spaced apart mimicking that of a hand print. He slid the jacket from her arm and instantly wished he hadn't but he couldn't look away, disgusted at what he saw. There were large black and blue patches covering her body. He could see just how much damaged had been done.

Her body seemed mutilated. Scratches upon bruises, little spots of blood seeping through her shirt, he moved in closer to her fixing her jacket back in place then sat down besides her.

Suddenly, light trickles of water landed in his palm. He looked up to see his once best friends eyes glossy and filled with tears.

Draco couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to regret letting Scabior go for the rest of his life.

"Until we meet again git" he mumbled under his breath.

Her breathing started to get heavier filled with tears he couldn't help it he put his arm around her catching every last one that graced her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>"I got my acceptance letter! I'm going to Hogwarts. Where are you?" running through the orchard she began frantically screaming, excited to find her best friend to tell him the news.<em>

_"I'm up here Hermione Darling" she continued running towards the sound of his voice. There she found a tall slender boy with light grey eyes and sleek platinum blond hair slicked back without a strand out of place, sitting on the highest branch in their favorite tree reading his acceptance letter._

_"A wand…an owl, cat, or toad…no broomsticks for first years? are they serious?" he continued to complain under his breath. "Didn't you hear me Draco I got in" her cheeks flushed hot and red and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity when he didn't answer her._

_She bent down and picked up a smooth flat stone beaming him right in the hand; dropping his letter he down at her._

_"Merlin Hermione, I've always known you were going to get in, being that you're bloody brilliant" he hopped down from the tree_, _landing on his feet ever so gracefully.  
><em>

_Hermione blushed as she went over what he just said shuffling to grab the acceptance letter she hit out of his hand._

_"Here, sorry about that" "Don't worry, I'm fine" she sat down leaning on the trunk of the tree and a few seconds later he followed _

_"Where are we supposed to get all of this?" she shook her head confused, he looked over to her and whispered "I think it's time for a trip to Diagon Alley"_

_"Really Draco, and how do you suppose that we get there, can my parents even get to Diagon Alley?" from the tone of her voice it was obvious that she was frustrated. He chuckled as her cheeks turned crimson._

_"I'm not too sure, but I can ask my father" the moment the words left his lips he regretted it knowing that his father would never approve of their friendship._

_"Then again I'll take you myself, we'll go together" he stood up extending his hand towards her._

_"I don't know Draco I haven't any money"_

_"Don't worry Hermione Darling come on lets go" she finally took his hand and they ran towards Draco's home._

_A short while later they reached the front gate where Draco let go of her hand and mumbled a spell under his breath. Hermione stared in astonishment as it flew open, amazed at the true complexity of his home._

_From the outside it appeared as a normal suburban house with 2 floors and a small front yard. As the gate opened the charm seemed to disappear._

_You could see the monstrosity of it all, the front bordered with hedges that seemed to go at least 15 feet up. Peaking through the top you could see a black castle with it's roof covered in silver lining._

_Being able to finally see it up close was so beautiful that she wanted to cry. She stood there for a few moments cautiously taking it all in, Draco looked back and smiled at her expression._

_"Come on Darling there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a home" extending his hand once again._

_"Do you trust me?" holding her gaze their fingers slowly intertwined._

_"I would never let anything happen to you Hermione Darling, you're my best friend" they smiled as they made their way to the front door walking hand in hand._

_Everything was absolutely perfect, nothing could ever tarnish this moment. Until a high pitched voice called his name. They both whipped around to see who it was._

_"Mum…"_

* * *

><p>She began to shake uncontrollably as Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into him with every sobbing breath.<p>

"Tell me what happened Hermione, what did he do to you?" she continued crying into his shoulder "Hermione Darling, please don't…cry…" he whispered into her ear "please calm down" She began slowly pulling away from him looking deep into his eyes.

"Draco…" she sniffled.

"Yes? What's wrong"

She didn't answer him, she couldn't leave his gaze her mind whipping around trying to regain her last hope of reality.

"I haven't heard you call me that since we were children…" her voice trailed off and so did her eyes leaving his, traveling somewhere distant.

Confused at what she was talking about he took his index finger and lightly pushed her chin upwards, their eyes were parallel only inches apart.

She looked at him her hands unconsciously gripping at the his shirt.

"You called me Hermione Darling" there was a little hint of a smile which left faster than it came

"You haven't called me that since the day we were sorted into our houses…" her voice trailed off yet again as a look of disgust and regret creped onto his face as she continued "…then came the taunts and vile names then I lost my best friend forever…"

He didn't know what to say, they just sat there in silence.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear his hand caressed her face and cupped it in the palm of his hand. There foreheads together he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry…" he then reached up and kissed the top of her head as she began to cry.

He never seen her like this before, so vulnerable. He ran his fingers through her hair.

His heart began to ache for her this all didn't make sense. She was too smart for that, too prepared in every situation, nothing and no one could ever stop her let alone shake her this much. He needed to see it for himself.

"Don't move Hermione Darling, I need to see why you're like this. Alright?" she looked at him shaking her head "No! Draco please don't, I don't want you to know, I'm begging you please"

"Do you trust me?" the phrase taken her aback every happy memory flooded her mind. She nodded.

Rocking her in his arms he picked up his wand graced her forehead and chanted legilimens.

* * *

><p><strong>(TO MY READERS THIS PART IS A LITTLE HARSH SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SKIP OVER JUST SEARCH FOR THE NEXT RULER)<strong>

_Before he knew it he was flashed back in time, standing next to Hermione who was hiding behind a hedge in front of his house. "What are you doing out here?" he spoke aloud knowing very well that she couldn't hear him. _

_She then ran to the next hedge ducking behind it, "are you hiding from someone?" he continued to follow her. _

_There was no sense of fear in her at all, that's the Hermione he knew, stuck up and too skilled to be afraid. _

_He looked around expecting her to be with Potter and Weasel but to his dismay they were no where to be found. He started to get a little flustered._

_Maybe if your stupid git friends were here none of this would have happened to you. If your stupid git friends were with you, you wouldn't be here at all, you would be safe with that ingrate Weasel. So caught up in his words he hadn't noticed that two dark figures appeared at his sides.  
><em>

_He shot around as he heard the breaking of a stick behind him. There stood Scabior, Draco moved defensively towards Hermione._

_Smiles appeared on their faces as they seen that she was all alone._

_Scabior grabbed her by the arm "why hello beautiful" he inhaled deeply as she started to scream "Let me go!"_

_She attempted to grab her wand but one of the tall dark figures with a face of a beast grabbed it and threw it to the side.  
><em>

_The other two watched and encouraged Scabior as he pulled her to the ground. Draco was literally smoke to them pulling her threw him he was no help at all.  
><em>

_Malfoy ran to help her but was thrown back as if there was a shield separating them. Draco desperately pulled out his wand yelling at the top of his lungs bombarda maxima but nothing happened. He tried several more times as he watched Scabior throw a silencing spell into the air. Tears started pouring as he watched them tear at her clothing, watching her crying and pleading for them to let her go._

_Her lips formed the word please as Scabior began to unbutton her shorts. The man with the face of beast was holding her arms above her head, and the other taunting her pulling her shirt away from her body his hands having his way with her now cold pale skin. _

_Every time she attempted to move there would be a heavy blow to her side coming out of nowhere._

_Draco yelled for help looking for her friends to appear to save her. But no one came.  
><em>

_The weight of three men on top of her, tugging at her in different directions, and he couldn't help but look into her eyes. It was as if she was looking at him._

_ He could feel the slamming of her body into the foundation. As the words tore through her lips he stood there in disbeliefe. _

_Draco help me...  
><em>

_His heart broke._

_He felt sick with grief but he stood up throwing every single curse, charm, and spell onto the barricade. His body dropped to the ground next to her._

_Magic separated them now._

_Her eyes went blank and her body went limp as she was forced to do unspeakable deeds. _

_Malfoy continued screaming to have them let her go, tears flowing nonstop. He didn't know what to do anymore. _

_But he wouldn't give up on her._

_Hermione stopped crying and stopped showing any emotion, tossed around like a rag doll between men four times her size. _

_Thrusting into her she could only close her eyes and wish for it to be all over. Pulling at her hair, throwing her around they each had their way with her._

_It was all a game to them, mutilating this helpless girl, ripping every sense of dignity away from her. The three men laughed at her as they slowly moved away from her.  
><em>

_Draco could see that the entire side of her body was now bruising, her hair was tangled, and her back was spotted with blood.  
><em>

_Scabior picked up his wand mouthing the words imperio. _

_He flew her into a near by tree and watched as she began to drop back down. Draco ran hoping to catch her, but was tossed back once again, flying farther back than the first time._

_He quickly got up and stomped back to Hermione to find that they had already retrieved their clothes. _

_Standing above Hermione as she curled up into the fetal position. One of the huskier men with a low drowned out voice muttered incarcerous._

_Scabior picked her up from her hair and dropped her once again. A pathetic whimper broke through her lips as Scabior leaned over to her._

_ "You're lucky I didn't kill you, you filthy mudblood. I'll just let the Dark Lord have his way with you."_

_A bright light surrounded him watching as Scabior had his last blow to Hermione's side as she rolled over, pulling him away from the horrific scene.  
><em>

* * *

><p>His eyes went blurry, his entire body turned hot, his mind focused on one thing.<p>

Killing Scabior.

How could he ever let this happen to her? He was infuriated. He could feel the blood moving through his veins his fists instantly clenched together.

His trance like state broke as Hermione wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder he pulled her into him and began lightly stroking her hair. "Shhhh it's going to be okay he's never going to hurt you again" he began rocking her ever so slightly, lulling her, attempting to get her flickering heart to calm just a bit.

Draco couldn't help but play the scene in his head several more times. Getting angrier each time, holding her protectively to him, he refused to let her go. Not after what just happened.

But all in the same moment he wanted to cry and be angry at the world, but he knew that Hermione was his first priority. He continued rocking her reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't going to let anyone touch her ever again.

"Draco." his head whirled around to find his mother standing behind him.

"What is she doing here? you know that it's not safe for her kind anymore, especially in this house" Narcissa scolded him "do you know what your aunt would do if she..." to her side apparated a tall woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw.

"Ahhh and who do we have here?" Draco froze in place pushing Hermione behind him. She sniffed the air as if the pungent stench of Hermione's blood caused her to gag. Bellatrix was an intensely sadistic witch with primitive, animalistic tendencies. She was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper that no one dared to mess with.

"How dare you bring that little mudblood back into this house!" Bellatrix screeched.

"Cissy, take your son and leave. I will have to teach this roach about blood purity and where her kind belong" a wicked smile crossed her face.

"NO! I refuse" the words slipped from his mouth, his mother cringed at the same instant.

"What did you say boy?" she turned and went over to Draco amused with his sudden hostility. She pulled out her wand and brushed it against Draco's neck, from the corner of her eye she seen Hermione shudder inching protectively towards him.

"Get up Draco" she spat. Grabbing him by the neck of his shirt she pushed her wand into his chest and cast him against the wall. Laughing as he tumbled down. She danced to his side pulling him up and slamming him into the wall once more making sure he stayed in place.

She leaned into him humming.

"I know that you have fallen for the girl, Draco. I've known since you were a young boy" Bellatrix hissed into his ear.

"I..I..I don't know what you're talking about she's a wretched mudblood" his eyes continuously flashing towards Hermione. Her words burned him knowing that she would hurt Hermione if she knew the truth.

She turned around biting at the end of her wand. Her eyes widened her animalistic qualities began to show.

"Everyone out, I think it's time for a little girl talk with Ms. Granger"

Narcissa ran to his side as she pulled Draco by the sleeve determined to get her son out of there before something worse happens.

Bellatrix then whizzed around to Hermione, slowly taunting her with each step. "Get up!" Hermione didn't move "No?_ imperio_" Hermione quickly jumped to her feet, this time tears began flowing down her cheeks. Bellatrix swished her wand and there went Hermione sliding across the floor colliding with a near by book shelf.

Bellatrix chuckled at how vulnerable Hermione was.

"So weak, so sad, it would be too easy to kill you, but I want to see the moment you turn to Lord Voldemort and allow him to grace the dark mark upon your skin" she smiled all too excited, knowing that she will let him.

"I would never" her words quivering, uneasy, she couldn't help but feel like her entire world would soon come tumbling down.

"Ahh, even if it would save Draco's life?" and with those wicked words Hermione felt the affliction as she desperately tried to find Draco.

He peered around the corner the only words his mouth could form were _Hermione please don't_. Bellatrix shot around following Hermione's glace, but Draco had already ducked down out of sight. She turned towards Hermione brushing her cheek with her wand.

"You know the Dark Lord will kill him when he finds out that our dear Draco has fallen in love with a mudblood, the most vile creatures to ever roam the earth."

"I... I understand" her voice cracked.

Tears began streaming down her face, her feeble attempts to scream muffled with black satin lace that fell on Bellatrix's dress.

"And what are you going to do about it mudblood?" Bellatrix shoved her wand into Hermione's chest.

Hermione couldn't answer, she didn't know what Bellatrix expected her to do.

Bellatrix's eyes went wild she was becoming impatient. As she screamed _CRUCIO_! Hermione fell to the ground her blood curdling screams echoed throughout Malfoys Manor. Bellatrix stood back her wand aimed at the mudblood while an eerie cheer broke through her lips as Hermione continued to beg for mercy.

Her body began pivoting in different directions. It looked as if someone was kicking her from different directions. Her body bending into as a growl broke through her lips. Bellatrix laughed at her suffering, nothing made Bellatrix happier than other peoples suffering.

With another flick of her wand Bellatrix picked Hermione off the ground and slammed her back down. Narcissa was trying her best to contain her son. His screams seemed to mix in with Hermione's they had become one. She never seen her son feel for someone like he did for Hermione. A small tear escaped, now traveling down the side of her face as Draco tried once more to break free from her grasp.

"I'll do anything for him…" the words left her lips and caressed the smile that formed on Bellatrix's face. "NOOOO!" Draco yelled. Narcissa instantly covered his mouth hoping that Bellatrix couldn't hear him.

"Well precious…" Bellatrix leaned to Hermione's ear "this is going to hurt a lot" her knife pierced Hermione's skin dragging heavily into her arm.

Hermione's eyes got bigger as she watched the dagger plunge into her flesh the sound she made was unbearable. It was a mixture of pain and terror. She started to squirm trying to get out of Bellatrix's grip but it was much to painful. Hermione watched as Bellatrix laid the knife down onto the floor she then picked up her wand and slammed it into the open wound. Hermione let out another scream it was too much she wanted the pain to stop.

Narcissa was now on the floor crying with her son in her arms; rocking him slowly as she prayed for it all the finish.

Hermione let out another scream as Bellatrix began carving into her arm again, not yet satisfied with her work. She could feel the letters appear on her skin, she knew exactly what Bellatrix was doing. She was branding her like cattle waiting to be killed and sold off to the market.

Her back arched as Bellatrix dug the knife deeper into her skin dragging slower and more precise. "No..no..no little mudblood do not move...the fun is not over just yet" Bellatrix was now straddling Hermione. She picked up the knife and in one swift movement she tore through Hermione's arm completing her masterpiece. She smiled picking up the wand allowing it to dance in her hand as she tossed it from one hand to the other.

"Maybe I should just kill you" she whispered "get this all over with" Narcissa heard her quickly letting go over her son she stood up and called Bellatrix "Bella, that's enough...she's learned her lesson now let her be..." Bellatrix stood up and nodded at Narcissa, wiping off the blood from the blade.

Hermione laid motionless on the ground. Draco watching as the horror unfolded, frozen, terrified, he didn't know what to do.

"DRAAAACO!" he slowly made his way to his aunts side. His eyes were no longer the perfect platinum orbs that Hermione loved but a bloodshot red, filled with rage.

"You know what to do Draco" he looked over to his mother.

"It's the only way son...just do it"

He took out his wand and placed it gently on Hermione's arm then flicked it to the sky chanting _Morsmordre_ at the same instant a dark outline began to form on her arm, the mark of a death eater. The blood which covered her arm disapeared there were only little spots of blood formed as the word _mudblood_ rose to the surface, next to the dark mark. His head dropped hopeless, he staggered back as the Dark Lord apparated beside him, defeated. He would never forgive himself, they now shared the same fate.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<br>Hopefully you guys liked it and hopefully you lovely people will be excited when the next chapter is posted. Please be kind enough to leave a review so I know how much you liked or disliked it. Thank you for your time darlings.


End file.
